


【Je树/J2】Milk

by horipon



Category: SixTONES
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horipon/pseuds/horipon
Summary: OOC双性高泥产奶，只是想看杰西叫树妈咪的恶趣味。短平快，我就是在胡言乱语。
Relationships: Jesse/Juri tanaka
Kudos: 15





	【Je树/J2】Milk

**Author's Note:**

> OOC双性高泥产奶，只是想看杰西叫树妈咪的恶趣味。  
> 短平快，  
> 我就是在胡言乱语。

*  
田中树晕乎乎地去推怀里那个沉甸甸的脑袋时才勉强想起来今晚杰西又来找他，并且自己没能板着脸坚持意见到最后，还是让杰西钻了空子，在天完全黑下来之后让人留了宿。

这仿佛是某种约定俗成的默契：在杰西拨弄着吉他闯进田中树的屋子时他就已经在盘算家里是否还有干净的被褥可供今晚使用；冰箱里没吃的蔬菜是否足够两人的晚餐；或许还会有一点酒，冰镇的罐装啤酒或是上次杰西带来的喝剩下的半瓶洋酒。

田中树的床不大，睡一个人还算宽敞，但是睡两个青年便十分勉强，尤其是杰西，所以勒令杰西打地铺。只是心知肚明的半推半就就让田中树揉着脑袋开始把多余的被子从壁橱里往外拖。背后的杰西看着他吃吃傻笑，他却在心里翻起了白眼——壁橱还是搬家是杰西帮他挑的。

所以被爬了床似乎也是意料之中的事。毛茸茸的脑袋挠在下巴上并不是什么美妙的感受，更何况杰西好像要帮他多加一层被子一般地整个人糊在身上，被身高184的成年男青年毫无保留地压制住。

田中树试着蹬了蹬被子，但因着身上人的原因四肢并不能自由活动，却完全能感受到对方在扯他的睡裤。

田中树皱着眉尖去推杰西，没使劲，眯着睡眼咬着下唇反倒是一副欲拒还迎的样子，拢着杰西新染了色又修剪过的发梢，任由人噙着他的已经挺立起来的乳尖，殷红的乳头被柔软的舌头裹挟被迫与粗糙的引得人痒得难以自制而发出类似鼻哼的粗糙舌面摩擦，在田中树绷直脖子无意识拱起身子在绷住的呼吸闷哼的时候，乳头中溢出甜味铺在杰西的口腔里。空出来的另一只手抓托着田中树的前胸，手指拨动着乳尖，从纤体中推挤出来的奶滴漾湿了杰西的掌心，打湿了胸前的皮肤，卧室里顿时便有了一丝明晰萎靡的奶水的香与甜。

仿佛一位母亲的预兆。

杰西把自己埋在田中树瘦且软的胸前，鼻息拱在他的胸骨上。杰西开口，眼睛亮晶晶地锁住田中树的目光，口型无声描摹着就连意乱情迷的田中树只是用余光瞥见都能立刻分辨的单词，嬉笑一般、动情一般伏在他的身上叫他：“妈咪”。

田中树紧了紧身体。睡意顿时一哄而散，血气好像爆开的爆米花一窝蜂全涌在脸上，红得发烫，薅着身上人的头发羞耻又挑衅地回瞪过去。

杰西直勾勾地看着田中树，膝盖顶在两条细腿之间，“妈咪给我补营养，我也得喂饱妈咪才行。”田中树瑟缩了一下，看着杰西沾了奶汁的手指捻着自己的乳尖，湿漉漉的指尖被室温冷却有了凉意，点在人身上引起一阵颤栗，指腹剐蹭着腹部的皮肤，沿着已经挺立的肉柱划开一条隐秘的缝隙，寻到两瓣正吐着暧昧粘液的湿热的蚌肉，手掌一翻轻松送入了两根手指。

那是田中树最为隐秘的秘密，搅动的手指使杰西的口腔瞬间被田中树细碎的低吟填满。杰西扣住田中树的后颈和他的唇舌纠缠，扳着他的已经拱起来往人怀里送的腰身把自己抵在入口处，“妈咪想要我进来么？”

田中树喘着粗气摇头嘟囔着“不要”，一边甬道里的热流浇了杰西一手。“妈咪这是在邀请我了，”杰西调笑，指腹摩蹭着田中树内里已经肿起的小豆，把脸凑上来讨吻，“还要说自己不要么？”

田中树抱着杰西的手臂，别过脸去，扭着腰让穴口的软肉吸住杰西的杵着的巨物。

杰西得了许可，顶开了入口滑了进去，噗滋的水声一响让人直接吞到了底。

室内安静得回荡着私密处交合传出来的淫猥下流的水声，黏糊糊的泡沫翻到了肚皮上。田中树捂着杰西的嘴巴，禁止他再说出什么会让自己瞬间失控的话。杰西也不再讲话，额头上起了薄汗，仿佛克制地控制节奏抽送，缓慢地好像是田中树内里饱满的软肉推挤他出来，又一下深深地凿进去，全然不顾田中树已经被冲撞得泪水涟涟；田中树受不了这样慢慢地磨，腿加杰西的侧腰，眼泪上来了好几轮，舒服得不行，但只敢低低的喘。

“树，”杰西把自己顶在田中树的深处，舌头勾住他耳垂上的圆环，压低声音诱惑着他，“不如受孕吧。”

田中树迷迷糊糊，绷着身子抓着杰西的后背回答“可以哦。”


End file.
